


Forgive Me

by Franknstein



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blood, Cannibalism, Gore, Other, Suicidal Tendencies, Suicidal Thoughts, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franknstein/pseuds/Franknstein
Summary: To take another’s life is sin. But Mikan didn’t care, because in a way Hiyoko had already taken hers.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Forgive Me

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy

≪ °❈° ≫≪ °❈° ≫≪ °❈° ≫≪ °❈° ≫

Now laid before Mikan on the cold and hard metal of the surgical bed was a sleeping evil bastard; incarnate. Oh, the things she had done to Mikan past the sickening glares she’d give her that would crack her bones, or the words she’d call her that would scar her so deep, no one would see it. She’d fill up a tub of ice cold water, hold her underneath it till her face would turn as blue as a cobalt. Beat her with a flashlight just to hear her scream; and after it broke, beat her some more. 

Because of her, Mikan couldn’t drop a spoon or step on a creak without apologizing. Loud voices still trigger her into panic, and silence would only turn this panic into regretting everything she said.

**I’m sorry.**

**Did I do something wrong?**

She still slept with her door locked, her body curled to the wall as close as possible. Whenever she said she were sorry it felt more like a ‘please don’t hurt me’.

This is suppose to be the story of Hiyoko’s surgery and Mikan the surgeon. But the trauma came rolling in like a full and heavy barrel, smacking alongside the front of Mikan’s brain and reminding her of all the horrors she’d undergone at the hands of the depraved girl before her.

Mikan wanted to reach into herself and pull the hurt out from her rib cage, wanted to wrap her finger around it and coax it like a sleeping child. Here’s the truth of it all: the pain within her was something she couldn’t deal with anymore. Mikan would pray, she would pray to the angels to reach within her and drag the pain out. They’d tell her if they were to do that she’d die; she’d tell them to do it anyway, there wasn’t much of her left to break after all.

She’d write her suicide notes every season. Talk about how all things come to an end and how she didn’t want to be here anymore. Talk about how she wanted to be loved, swallow up all her pills then be annihilated. 

Because she couldn’t go on anymore, because the trauma took it’s toll on her. Taking hold of her metal scalpel and pressing the cold article to Hiyoko’s pale and naked chest; Mikan knew what she had to do.

Liquid crimson stained all over her latex gloves and the surgical table, marking Hiyoko’s skin and spilling onto the porcelain floor. The beating pulsating organ inside of Hiyoko’s chest was revealed. The essence of life. To take another’s life is sin. But Mikan didn’t care, because in a way Hiyoko had already taken hers. 

With this Mikan spread her fingers over the hot beating organ, feeling it mush and squish beneath her latex covered fingers. Watching as the liquid red seeped from it. The essence of life, was now for her taking. Pulling at it, watching as the red strands affixed to the heart gave way. And once the still beating organ was mere inches from Mikan’s face, she pulled her bloody medical mask down and sunk her teeth right into the hot mushy carmine core. Ripping, pulling and swallowing at all the beating nucleus, until nothing were left but a few flimsy strands of the heart. 

Mikan took a life, and through this juncture, showed a monster. Hiyoko were right all this time, Mikan really were a monster. She were a bad bad bad person who didn’t deserve to be happy. Mikan knew this, and all she wanted was forgiveness. So...

**Please don’t be angry at me.**

**I’m sorry.**


End file.
